


i'll love you always

by trembleseos



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, lumark, markhei, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trembleseos/pseuds/trembleseos
Summary: lucas can't believe this is happening, holding mark in his arms as he takes his last breaths.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	i'll love you always

lucas' heart was beating, fast as he held his boyfriend in his arms. tears were brimming, his vision started to get foggy, wiping them away so he could be able to see mark.

"mark, y-you can't go. you have to stay with me." lucas watched as mark's skin turned into an unnatural color, his veins looked like they were injected with a toxic chemical, one of his pupil turning a greyish white color. mark got bitten by a zombie, it was slowly taking over him but still managed to show human emotions. hendery and yangyang were right behind the couple, making sure lucas was to let go when mark finally formed.

"my time has come, yukhei. please take care."

"n-no! you can't go, not yet, i'm not letting you." the warmth from mark's body was soon leaving. he looked at lucas with the eye he was able to, a tear rolling down his cheek but a smile creeping down his face.

"thank you for making me the happiest man i'll ever be."

"don't say that. you're still going to be with me, we're be able to make it out alive together." lucas felt his throat go dry, starting to get sore from holding in his tears. hendery kept making sure had some humanity left in him, it was painful to see his best friend a mess, holding the love of his life in his arms who was being swept away from life.

mark managed to cup lucas' face, "i'll miss you so much," he paused, "i love you."

hendery grabbed lucas' shoulder, "he's about to form, let him go." crawling out of his arms, mark began to head towards the exit of the train they were in, his weak body standing up. yangyang holding lucas back, trying his best as lucas kept squirming around, trying to get out of his hold. he watched as mark faced towards him, a smile on his face, mouthing 'i love you', falling off the train. remembering the first time they ever met, their first kiss, meeting each other's parents, spending the holidays together, and everything he could name.

lucas screamed in agony, his sobs filling the room, finally managing to get out of yangyang's arms. hendery tried to hold back his tears along with yangyang. lucas' sobs were out his control, he felt like he couldn't breathe, pain filling his chest. he felt someone hug him from behind but there was no sign of warmth.

"avenge him while you can, it's what he would've wanted."

[twitter](https://twitter.com/trembleseos?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> i cried like a baby when writing this (at least it's short), i hope you guys enjoyed though
> 
> p.s: i might make an alt ending version so you guys won't be able to suffer :)


End file.
